<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Did It Come To This? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116881">How Did It Come To This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There Are No Gods Here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, George’s POV, M/M, Mention of L’Manburg, Pandora’s Vault, mentions of abuse and manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t,” he snapped, voice shaking. “You manipulated and abused Tommy, for power. You threatened the lives of multiple people multiple fucking times. You blew up L’Manburg again and again and again. What for? So you could win? What is there to win, Dream? You broke this world. You broke it and there’s nothing to go back to.”</p><p>—</p><p>George knew Dream was a bad person, and it was time to face this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There Are No Gods Here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Did It Come To This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is the second part of my series, but can be read alone :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When everybody cornered Dream in his vault, George hadn’t been there.</p><p>He’d been told about the plan, of course. Sapnap had informed him, Punz in tow. </p><p>“Dream wants to kill Tommy and Tubbo,” Sapnap had pleaded with him. “We’re all going there, to save them. We need you too, George.”</p><p>George had just smiled, a small, pitiful thing. “No, you don’t. There’s thirty of you, most of you in full Netherite. You can take Dream together.”</p><p>“But he’ll listen to you,” Sapnap had said, and he wasn’t wrong. </p><p>“He wouldn’t need to.”</p><p>George hadn’t been there when Punz had entered the Nether Portal, when Tommy took two of Dream’s lives, when Sam escorted him to Pandora’s Vault. </p><p>Perhaps he should’ve. Maybe it would’ve been less painful than seeing him now.</p><p>“Dream.” For somebody associated with the one person who had caused so much chaos and so much destruction, George didn’t like the smell of ash or the sound of lava bubbling. Strange, that he wouldn’t when Dream had loved the taste of war on the air. </p><p>“George.” Dream stared at him as if he were a ghost. “You - You’re here?”</p><p>George looked around, frowning slightly. It was cold despite the lava, and the obsidian floor didn’t look very comfortable at all. It was almost enough for him to feel sorry for Dream. “Yeah. Looks like I am.”</p><p>They stayed in silence for a while. What could one say to a fallen god, who had, before all this, been so much more to you than just a friend? Than just somebody you knew?</p><p>Then George broke the silence, his desire to understand too strong. “Why did you do what you did, Dream?”</p><p>He smiled but it was made of sharp lines and dangerous lies and it was so much worse than George had ever remembered his smile to be. “Which part do you want to know about, George?”</p><p>“Everything. The hallway of attachments, the reason you left me, left Sapnap, why you wanted to kill Tommy - tell me everything.”</p><p>George hadn’t been there when everybody had cornered Dream, he hadn’t been there for the final fight that wasn’t really a fight. But Sapnap and Punz told him enough - Punz knew Dream’s plan, and Sapnap told him about the attachments when they had both released Beckerson in Sapnap’s pond.</p><p>He had expected Dream to put up a fight, to not say anything. But what more of a fight could he put up, really? He was already in prison. There was no way out of here. </p><p>“I wanted control,” Dream said. “And Tommy was the easiest way of getting that.”</p><p>“Control?” For the first time since he was dethroned, George’s blood boiled. “<em>Control?</em>These are people, Dream. They’re all people.”</p><p>Dream had the decency to look at least slightly guilty about this. “George-“ he tried, reaching out, but George pulled back.</p><p>“Don’t,” he snapped, voice shaking. “You manipulated and abused Tommy, for power. You threatened the lives of multiple people multiple fucking times. You blew up L’Manburg again and again and again. What for? So you could win? What is there to win, Dream? You broke this world. You broke it and there’s nothing to go back to.”</p><p>“I thought I was doing the right thing. That solving these problems would finally bring peace to the server, at last.” Dream shrugged, looked down. </p><p>“You are not a God, Dream. You don’t get to decide who lives and dies.”</p><p>Dream flinched hard. “I thought this world was meant to be ours, George.” </p><p>George had too, once. He recalled standing on a hill with Dream, the sun setting behind the hills in the distance. He could see the beauty without seeing the colours.</p><p>He recalled Dream telling him, “This will be ours one day. With you, as our King.”</p><p>That was a dream long since shattered, by Dream himself. How ironic.</p><p>***</p><p>George left the prison that day, tears in his eyes and ice in his heart. It was true. Dream wasn’t his anymore.</p><p>Dream wasn’t himself anymore.</p><p>George never wanted to go back there again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>